Next generation
by alexia2
Summary: "Ah ! Les gamins ! Quelles adorables créatures ! Mignonnes, gentilles, réclamant toujours un câlin ! Mais à partir d'un certain temps ça devient de vraies furies ! Pour cette expérience nos cobayes seront les familles Elric et Mustang fraîchement établies
1. Chapter 1

Alors, voilà la co-écriture ( qui n'est pas du tout sérieuse ) que j'ai commencée avec Valy-du-34 ( alias miss folle n°2, oui, car je serai toujours la première en tout ! MOUhahaha ! ) Bon maintenant que vous savez à qui vous avez affaire, je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Ah non, deux petites secondes, ma conscience plus que chiante voudrait dire quelque chose.

C : J'en ai marre de toi ! Toujours à te présenter comme la folle de service ! Quelle image va-t-on avoir de moi maintenant ? Je veux pas être prise pour une bièce !

Figure-toi que c'est ce que t'es !

C : mais non ! *s'accroche au bras d'Alexia*

Mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser les lecteurs maintenant !

C : De toute façon ça peut pas être pire ! *elle tchoule* ( le bon vieux mot de wallon que voilà ^^ )

Suffit ! Je vais porter plainte mademoiselle, sors de mon cerveau, je peux très bien le faire fonctionner tout seul ! Bon, maintenant qu'elle est plus où moins calmée, ça devrait aller.

Donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : L'accouchement<span>

- Edward Elric ! Va donc croupir en enfer pour subir les mille et uns châtiments de Satan en personne ! Va brûler vif dans ses flammes, qu'il ne reste que sombres cendres de ton misérable corps ! Je te hais ! Je te maudis Edward Elric !

Le concerné de cette litanie durant déjà depuis déjà plusieurs heures se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même à chaque parole prononcée. Bien que la porte le séparant de la furie s'époumonant était assez épaisse, ce n'était pas assez. La preuve, tous ses cris résonnaient dans les murs de l'hôpital avec une grande intensité.

- Il paraît que c'est toujours ainsi lorsque les femmes accouchent, lança Roy à la forme devenue presque gélatineuse de ce que l'on pouvait appeler autrefois le corps du TRES courageux ex-Fullmetal alchemist.

Le noiraud se trouvait également avec lui dans la salle d'attente, patientant pour avoir des nouvelles Winry, maintenant mariée à Ed, et de leur futur enfant.

- Sauf qu'en général, répliqua notre nain national (1) la future mère n'est pas armée d'une immense clé anglaise, servant à éclater le cerveau du mari.

- Tu oublies la joie de voir la petite frimousse qui sera tout simplement adorable de ton enfant, à peine sorti du nid ! Ca me fait penser au mien.

- C'est pour combien de temps ? questionna le blondinet, essayant vainement de calmer ses tremblements.

- Dans un mois, tu veux voir ses écographies ?

Sans laisser le temps à Ed de répondre, le Flame alchemist sortit une petite vingtaine de feuilles noires d'une des poches de son manteau.

- Regarde comme il est mignon, adulait-il, un filet de bave peu ragoutant coulant de sa bouche.

Ed, trouvant que juger si une forme aux contours indistincts était mignonne, semblait difficile, préféra ne rien dire.

- Tu vois, là ce sont ses yeux, et ici, ses petits doigts tout mignons ! continua le futur papa. Sans parler son nez absolument trop chou.

Alors que Roy semblait plus se diriger vers le domaine de l'abstrait, que celui de la réalité. Ed sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Entre les malédictions permanentes de sa femme en plein travail, et le futur papa gâgâtisé lui servant occasionnellement de général (2) lui montrant ses écographies, accompagnées de commentaires plus stupides les uns que les autres, c'était trop ! Il se sentait près du pétage de plomb ! …

Ou d'une fuite imminente.

Heureusement, un certain lieutenant blond, fiancée à une certaine personne sombrant dans son délire personnel ici présente, arriva bientôt pour calmer les ardeurs de chacun.

- Mais voyons, chéri, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en prenant le dit chéri dans ses bras, regarde dans quel état il est !

- Mes si magnifiques photos ne vont-elles justement pas lui remonter le moral ? s'exclama Roy, avec une voix empreinte d'un sérieux à faire peur.

- Mais enfin ! rétorqua Riza en se tapant le front à l'aide sa main, mais regarde-le ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de regarder tes… photos.

En effet, le plus jeune, et indirectement le plus PETIT des ex-alchimistes d'état gisait encore plus pitoyable qu'une flasque flaque (3) en-dessous de sa chaise, la tirade de son amante continuant sans fin.

- Pourtant, rumina le général, qui ressemblait plus à un gamin sur le moment.

Il semblait totalement indifférent aux '' Comment peux-tu me faire souffrir à un tel point ? '' provenant de la pièce adjacente.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment mon amour, souffla Riza tout en embrassant lentement la joue de Roy, puis ses fossettes, et enfin ses lèvres, envoyant le destinataire de ces baisers au paradis.

Alors que notre couple montrait ostensiblement tout leur amour DEBORDANT l'un pour l'autre à toute personne susceptible de passer devant eux, notre blondinet manifestait de manière assez voyante, son intense souhait de se fondre dans un mur. D'énormes gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son visage pour atterrir dans une flaque, formant quelques ondes sur celle-ci, déjà de belle taille. Il revint un instant à son état normal d'impulsif, virant quelquefois à excité, pour hurler à nos deux militaires littéralement couchés l'un sur l'autre avec pour soutien une simple banquette, qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôpital et non dans un lieu où l'on pouvait faire ce genre de chose dégradante.

- Pourtant, tu as bien dû t'y adonner pour que Winry soit dans cette salle d'accouchement ! contrattaqua le Flame alchemist.

Bien qu'Ed ne trouva rien à redire sur cette information, bien sûr exacte, Roy sentit le corps de sa femme se soulever du sien, pour que cette dernière s'assoie sur ses genoux. Un silence de plomb s'installa, quelques fois brisé par les hurlements de rage d'une mécanicienne en plein accouchement, maintenant devenus monotones, excepté pour Ed bien sur.

Une caresse du ventre bien rond de Riza, un peu trop vénéreuse et adulatoire du point de vue de certains, s'effectuait régulièrement.

Après quelques demi-heures supplémentaires, qui parurent une éternité au plus petit des frères Elric ce dernier fut appelé par une infirmière. Il entra dans la pièce, tremblant de toutes parts (4) pour voir une Winry essoufflée, mais semblant beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure, tenant non pas un, mais deux bébés joufflus, arborant chacun une petite touffe blonde.

A cette vue, le cœur d'Ed fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais spécialement souhaité avoir des enfants et avait même peur des responsabilités que cela pouvait engendrer. Mais, devant ces petites frimousses, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Oui, car à la minute même où il les avait aperçus, il les avait aimés et se sentait lié à eux d'une manière indestructible. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti un pareil attachement, une pareille envie de protéger une personne.

Il s'avança. Néanmoins, les apparences étant souvent trompeuses. Ed reçut en plein dans son visage, de la part de sa '' charmante femme '' une clé à molette, sortie d'on ne sait où. Une masse ensanglantée toucha alors le sol. Une fois de plus, notre ex-alchimiste était KO !

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait endurer cet accouchement ! hurla Winry. Et ça, continua-t-elle en jetant son arme, meurtrière, il faut l'avouer, son mari s'étant relevé entretemps, c'est pour m'avoir fait de si superbes jumeaux.

Elle s'empara du col d'Ed pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Quand leurs visages se séparèrent, la mécanicienne murmura :

- Tu veux les prendre dans tes bras ?

- O… oui, bégaya le destinataire de la question.

Il tendit ses deux bras tremblants pour porter ses deux bambins. Ils lui sourirent de leur bouche, n'ayant encore aucune dent. Quand Ed fixa leurs yeux, cela lui fit un choc. Cette couleur, ce bleu-vert si particulier, pouvant être confondu avec le turquoise, si unique. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'aurait cru les revoir. Les yeux de ses enfants étaient en tout point identiques à ceux de Madame Elric.

- Depuis cette transmutation, j'avais abandonné l'idée de revoir ces yeux, murmura-t-il. Maman, une part de toi également présente en moi, est à présent en eux.

Il sentit quelques perles de bonheur venir à ses yeux, qu'il essuya bien vite. Il se sentait si ému face à ce spectacle.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Winry.

- Rien, je suis juste heureux. Au fait comment allons-nous les appeler ?

- Et bien, vu qu'il y a un garçon et une fille, je propose Loanne pour cette dernière.

- Ronan, pour le garçon, qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est parfait.

- Je t'aime Winry Rockbell.

- Moi aussi, idiot.

Leur tête posée l'une contre l'autre, leurs bébés dans leurs bras, ils formaient enfin une vraie famille, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû subir.

Pendant ce temps, Roy et Riza, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, attendant qu'on les invite dans la pièce, se demandaient si tout allait bien se passer pour leur enfant. Ils ne se rappelaient que trop bien de tous les déboires, visant à supprimer la loi interdisant la fraternisation dans l'armée. Le Flame Alchemist avait dû user de toute son influence, aidé du généralissime Grumman, pour persuader le parlement d'abolir cette stupide règle. Ils avaient mis en œuvre une véritable campagne ! Riza se rappelait parfaitement l'état dans lequel son supérieur s'était mis durant cette période. Il travaillait sans arrêt, ne dormant presque plus, et arborant de ce fait, d'immenses cernes mauvâtres. Il avait été acharné à en devenir malade ! Heureusement, tous leurs efforts avaient payés, ils étaient à présent fiancés et allaient fonder une famille. Chose qui leur avait cruellement manquée depuis leur adolescence.

Le lieutenant avait arrêté de travailler, étant dans son huitième mois de grossesse, mais se rendait toujours de temps en temps au QG, dans le but de motiver tout en douceur ces fainéants d'hommes à travailler, je cite. Elle envisageait néanmoins de démissionner, ce travail étant dangereux. Roy le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Cet enfant ne méritait pas de se retrouver orphelin si tôt.

- Mon amour, souffla le général, je crois que ton congé devrait devenir permanent. Tu sais, les conflits se règlent pacifiquement aux frontières, ce serait étonnant qu'une guerre survienne, et puis, tu sais, je peux me débrouiller sur le terrain sans toi. J'ai surtout besoin de ta présence dans ma vie sentimentale, c'est la meilleure aide que tu pourrais me donner, crois-moi ! Lui aussi, continua-t-il en caressant le ventre de son épouse, c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

- Je verrai bien, laissons les choses se faire.

- Tu as raison, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je refuse de te perdre, surtout maintenant que nous avons enfin la possibilité d'être ensemble ! dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de sa compagne.

- Moi aussi, c'est pareil, crois-moi. Tout va bien se passer. Tant que notre amour subsistera, rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

Roy déposa alors un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Riza, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

A présent remis en confiance, ils attendirent tranquillement que Winry et Ed les appellent, pour leur permettre de voir leurs deux petites merveilles.

* * *

><p>(1) Ed : QUOI ? Moi : Chut, t'es pas sensé avoir autant de punch là !<p>

(2) Et oui, il a obtenu une promotion ! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leur travail administratif.

(3) Ed : très compréhensible. Moi : Et surtout très valorisant ! Ed : Hein ? Moi : Suffit ! Laisse-moi écrire mon chapitre !

(4) Son corps n'est pas sensé s'être disloqué après tout ça ?

Roy : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Be, c'est le premier chapitre de ma fic.

Roy : Je suis pas aveugle ( ndla : ca devrait pas plutôt être je suis plus aveugle ? XD )

Avoue que t'es quand même content d'être avec Riza !

Roy : C'est pas ça ! T'aurais plutôt dû faire une fic rating M avec ''ce que tu sais'' dedans !

*en reste bouche bée*

Si Riza t'entendait parler. Franchement. Oh tiens, la voilà qui arrive. ( comme par hasard XD ) Bonjour lieutenant ! Vous saviez de quelle chose votre charmant mari me parlait ?

Et merde il a décampé. PETARD MOUILLE ! Reviens ici tout de suite c'est un ordre ! Je sais, je suis trop bien placée pour lui dire ça, n'empêche, un coup de crayon, et il pourrait sortir avec Gluttony ! Je suis vraiment diabolique. MOUHAHAHA ! *se perd dans son rire diabolique*

Sinon, à la prochaine !

Riza : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Bienvenue parmi les fous chère collègue ! Ah oui, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	2. Chapter 2

Valy-du-34 : Eh salut ! Cette fois-ci c'est Valy-du-34 qui vous parle ! La seule et l'unique !

Conscience-plus-que-chiante : Tu ne te lances pas un peu trop de fleurs là ?

Vd34 : Mais nan ! *rire* Je tiens, et alexia2 aussi d'ailleurs, à remercier Tigrou-Chan, Drimali-Chan et Riza-Mustang-Chan pour leurs commentaires ! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira car, je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas trop d'humour. Ce chapitre est assez émouvant je pense.

Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux parents.

Quand les Mustang furent autorisés à entrer dans la salle, la première chose qu'ils firent fut de regarder le bébé. Enfin, ce qu'ils croyaient être un seul bébé mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant deux pitchounes tout petits tout mignons en train de gazouiller dans les bras de leurs parents.

Ces derniers sourirent en voyant leurs amis avec des billes de chouettes devant les adorables bambins. Ronan ayant les mêmes mèches que son père et la petite Loanne une frange semblable à celle de sa mère. Cependant ils possédaient autant l'un que l'autre des yeux d'un profond bleu turquoise. Ed tirait une figure béate devant ses gamins pas plus grands que trois pommes (1). Winry se reposait avec sa fille reposant dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Ah c'est vous ! lança la mécanicienne tout sourire après tout ses efforts (2). Vous voulez les prendre ?

D'un geste hésitant Riza prit la petite Loanne qui dormait à poings fermés. La petiote ouvrit ses orbe bleu-vert et les cligna. Elle observa cette inconnue avec un regard curieux qui fit fondre littéralement la jeune femme qui la portait. Elle caressa la joue de la petiote qui attrapa l'intrus de sa petite main(3).

Edward embrassa sa femme une énième fois tandis que le petit Ronan gigotait dans ses bras, cherchant le sein de sa mère. À contrecœur, le père passa son fils à sa mère qui pria aux Mustang de partir le temps qu'elle allaite le petit glouton lui servant de fils(4).

Les militaires sortirent et en profitèrent pour s'embrasser. Bien sûr, la petite Loanne resta avec son jumeau. L'alchimiste de flamme prit sa femme par la taille et ils se dirigèrent vers le banc et c'est pour découvrir un blond aux yeux dorés et une fille brune aux orbes noirs possédant des traits typiques du pays de Xing.

- Bonjour général ! Lieutenant ! salua le blondinet. Je suis enfin revenu de Xing ! Accompagné...reprit-il en rougissant et serrant contre lui la jeune femme.

- Oui je vois effectivement ! taquina ledit général. Qui est donc ta compagne ?

- Moi être May ! Vous ne pas reconnaître moi ? Demanda la brunette.

- Ah ! C'est toi qui m'as soignée ! se souvint la future mère(5).

- Je vois que vous attendez un heureux évènement lieutenant, remarqua Alphonse. Je suppose que le père est le général ? se moqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse la blonde rougit en montrant un sourire bienveillant tandis que le noiraud caressait son ventre rond depuis 8 mois maintenant. Puis ce fut au tour d'Edward de sortir de la chambre de sa femme. En voyant son frère la première réaction fut de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Puis il vit la nain...fille qui l'accompagnait et ne fut pas long à comprendre qui c'était... Il la regarda un bon moment avant de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras non sans une surprise générale.

Edward Elric qu'attends-tu pour faire entrer tout le monde dans cette fichue chambre espèce d'abruti ! cria Winry de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ed soupira et pria tout le monde d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvaient Winry et les bouts de chou. La plus jeune du groupe s'émerveilla devant les bambins absolument trognons qui dormaient dans deux petits lits à part. Alphonse s'émerveilla des deux petits qui lui servaient de neveu et nièce.

Après cette entrevue pour le moins plaisante pendant laquelle les époux Mustang avaient encore montré leur passion débordante pour l'autre, tout le monde, à part les jeunes parents, sortit de la clinique.

Riza se retourna une dernière fois en songeant que la prochaine fois qu'elle irait là, ce serait pour mettre au monde SON enfant. Celui qu'elle avait conçu avec Roy. Elle caressa doucement son ventre arrondi et sentit son bébé lui donner un coup. Son mari et elle avaient déjà choisi le nom. Yume si c'était une fille ou bien Maes pour un garçon.

Dans la chambre de Win, Ed regardait ses enfants, assoupis depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la joue de son fils. Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Autant que Loanne s'apparentait à sa mère.

Du côté d'Alphonse et de May, ils arrivaient à peine à tenir debout à cause du voyage qu'ils venaient de finir. Al chercha timidement la main de sa compagne dans le noir de la chambre d'hôtel. Ils s'étaient couchés dans leur lit double en se cajolant dans la nuit qui tombait lentement mais sûrement.

Le lendemain, Ed fut réveillé par les gazouillements que son fils mettait. Il le prit dans ses bras. Dire qu'il était réticent à avoir des enfants...Il regrettait ses anciennes pensées...Il ne remarqua pas Winry qui les regardait avec un air attendri plaqué sur le visage. Elle décida de se manifester en toussotant un peu pour signaler sa présence. Ed se leva et alla l'embrasser. Dire qu'il y a moins de 12 heures la jeune femme maudissait son courageux mari(6).

Dans la demeure des Mustang le temps était plutôt au...rire ? Oui, car Riza étant encore enceinte n'avait ni des accès de colère, ni de larmes, mais bien des accès... De rire ! Chose bien étrange pour notre cher général qui au début croyait que son amante devenait folle. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était habitué, il riait avec elle. Il s'approcha tranquillement vers elle pour caresser son ventre pour la énième fois de la matinée.

- C'est bientôt notre tour...Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne. Notre petit rêve va bientôt voir le jour...

En attendant son père devrait apprendre à contrôler ses accès de gagatisme ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir un Maes Hugues à la maison !

- Haha ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si il a déteint sur moi ma chérie !

- Ah bon ? Je vais te faire moi si ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Donc Hawkeye se jeta sur son mari pour... pour... Lui faire des chatouilles !(7)

Ainsi de nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent dans la demeure des militaires. Qui aurait cru que le célébrissime général de brigade Roy Mustang.

Revenons à notre ex-alchimiste d'Etat et sa mécanicienne. Le père portait ses enfants en formant un cadre très émouvant pour la jeune mère. Dire que c'étaient leurs bébés... Elle croyait presque rêver. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait Edward qui courrait à droite à gauche pour retrouver le corps de son frère... Une larme s'échappa puis deux s'échappèrent de ses yeux océans. Ed le vit aussitôt et vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital. Il serra brièvement sa femme dans ses bras musclés. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de révéler se sentiments à Winry... Celle-ci d'ailleurs passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

( 1 ) Quoi ? Moi les comparer à Ed ? Parfaitement u_U

( 2 ) Encore heureux o_O

( 3 ) Je suis toute émue en écrivant ça T^T

( 4 ) On se demande de qui il tient XD

( 5 ) Il leur en aura fallu du temps pour tilter u_U

( 6 ) Le terme exact ne serait pas plutôt son ''bon à rien de mari'' ?

( 7 ) Vous vous attendiez à quoi XD

Vd34 : En fait il y a un peu de passages cons par ici...

Cpqc : Tu ne voudrais pas dire beaucoup de passages cons ? Après tout comme toi... Vd34 : Laisse tomber ! En disant ça tu t'insultes toi-même ! Sinon je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu nommé ''Review'' !


End file.
